El sirviente del mal
by Inu Itz
Summary: Una historia basada en la canción "servant of the devil" de vocaloid, siendo los gemelos los protagonistas


El sirviente del mal

Los Hitachiin era una de las familias más poderosas de aquel reinado, puesto que eran los mismos soberanos de aquel pueblo, donde su futuro hijo reinaría en unos años, continuando así con el linaje de esta familia. Pero esta pareja de reyes fue bendecida por dios brindándoles dos hermosos gemelos pelirrojos, escribiéndose desde ese momento el libro del destino de ambos gemelos.

El tiempo pasaba para la feliz familia, Hikaru, el hermano mayor siempre se encontraba junto con su hermano menor Kaoru, nunca se separaban, y aquella relación de hermandad les hacía muy feliz a ambos, sobre todo por sus juegos y bromas que ocasionaban hacer, su vida no podría ser mejor. Lamentablemente el destino les deparaba un triste futuro, solo uno podía ser el heredo al trono, y ese lugar le pertenecía al mayor.

Entre lagrimas y pataleos, los gemelos fueron separados por su inevitable porvenir, y así pasaron años lejos uno del otro, pensando en cada momento en su hermano, mientras se les eran educados de diferentes formas, según el cargo que desempeñarían, Kaoru fue el primero en regresar a su casa, el enorme castillo de su pueblo natal, un niño que por causas del tiempo se había convertido en un apuesto joven, quien con pasos elegantes caminaba en el pasillo de los recuerdos de su memoria, apareciendo claramente las imágenes de él y su gemelo, solo para darse cuenta de que era una ilusión; pero fue hasta llegar a su cuarto donde recordó claramente uno de sus bellos momentos, tomando aquel collar que su hermano le había hecho a el cuándo niños, justo el día que les separaron.

-Prometo que te seré un sirviente fiel hermano- el menor no podía evitar derramar una lagrima que la soledad ya había hecho de ella al igual que las aquellas otras que había derramado en su distanciamiento con su hermano-

-Tu presencia me es más importante Kaoru- y sin ser esta una de sus alucinaciones que el dolor le hacía ver, el gemelo se quedaba pasmado derramando lagrimas al ver después de muchos años a su hermano, quien le abrazaba protectoramente y con ternura- estaremos siempre juntos Kaoru-

-Si Hikaru, yo te lo prometo, siempre estaré aquí, tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón –el joven abrazaba con calidez a su mellizo-

Lo que Kaoru no entendía era el amor que su hermano tenia por él, sus sentimientos, similares a los de su gemelo mayor, no se comparaban con la fuerza que ejercían los de este; cometiendo así su primer error y el ultimo que cometería en la vida.

En uno de sus viajes a otro país, Kaoru esperaba a su hermano que se encontraba en una reunión importante con el soberano del lugar; con su vista en los alrededores, observaba con tranquilidad la vida de aquel lugar, y fue en donde una linda niña cautivo su atención, una castaña de cabello largo con unos grandes ojos color avellana, siendo su sonrisa lo que a él le cautivo, sin dejar de observar a aquella joven acompañada de un rubio, pronto se percato que de aquella linda chica a primera vista de ella se enamoro. Pero no era el único en darse cuenta de ello, también su gemelo que desde lejos le observaba, sintiendo dolor al ver aquellos ojos de amor, decidido a eliminar a aquella joven, y fue aquella noche donde las primeras ordenes se le dio al menor, matar a la castaña del otro pueblo; sintiendo dolor en su corazón, del gemelo llevo a cabo el mandato de su hermano, no quería verle llorar como había hecho esa tarde, si eso le tranquilizaba y le hacía descansar no debía negarse. Las lagrimas provenientes de su corazón se mesclaban con el amargo sabor que tenia al ver el cuerpo inerte de esa hermosa chica, sin poder quitarse nunca la sensación de sangre en sus manos al haberle hecho desaparecer.

Poco tiempo paso para que su hermano sonriera de nuevo, haciendo feliz al menor al verle así, pero también la verdad se conocería tarde o temprano, y el rubio no podía contener la ira que sentía por la muerte de la chica, levantándose en armas junto al pueblo para pedir justicia, lo irrevocable estaba por suceder…

-Y de ser así la culpa mía será- esas fueron las palabras que Kaoru decía a su hermano, abrazándole protectoramente como aquel día en que se habían vuelto a ver- No te preocupe, usa mis ropas y no mires para atrás –la sonrisa del menor no tranquilizaba al mayor y mucho menos sus lagrimas, pero obedeciendo sus ordenes se cambiaban de ropas- tu y yo somos similar, ya deja de llorar, nada me pasara- y con decisión, el menor caminaba a donde el pueblo vestido como su hermano, era momento en que el tirano fuese castigado

Entre la multitud se escondía un pelirrojo encapuchado, quien traía consigo el ultimo recuerdo de su hermano, la gente gritaba, y el tirano era subido a donde se encontraba la guillotina, todos exigían justicia, pero el menor de los gemelos solo pedía una sonrisa por parte de su hermano.

-A tu lado siempre caminare, y tu sonrisa siempre deseare – eran las últimas palabras que el chico pronunciaba con una sonriente pero triste expresión, siendo llevadas por el viento a oídos de su hermano, junto con el sonido de la navaja caer sobre el cuello de su gemelo; y fue así como el destino siempre los separo-

El mayor no podía evitar derramar lagrimas al saber que su hermano estaba muerto, teniendo que alejarse de aquel lugar junto con los demás, ocupando ahora el lugar de su hermano en el castillo, recordándole por siempre con gran dolor, volteando en ocasiones donde creía ver al chico tomando consigo el collar que para él había hecho, sonriendo con nostalgia al espíritu de su hermano.


End file.
